LOS TRES SENDEROS
by WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR
Summary: llegan a los pueblos como sombras, acabando con todo a su paso... todos contarían con sus maestros para mantener la paz, pero no siempre se puede ganar y ellos lo descubrirán. Cuando todo sea incierto y ya no queden esperanzas... ¿que habrá de pasar?. . .


_**.**_

_**Grupo A**_

_Wood3nh3art, DavidMcGll96, Natubis_

_**Capítulo 1: Primera aldea, primer objetivo**_

Hace una semana:

"_Solitaria, siempre en silencio… únicamente acatando las ordenes de mi maestro y padre adoptivo… aunque soy más su lacayo que otra cosa. Recuerdo bien cuando las cosas eran diferentes entre nosotros, antes me trataba con indiferencia… pero al menos me tenía consideración por ser su alumna. No es fácil crecer en el olvido, y lo es aún más si se está consciente del miedo que puedes llegar a inspirarles a otras personas… sin que fuera tu intención. Mi equipo ha crecido, pasamos de ser cinco a todo un clan liderado por los diez alumnos más fuertes… entre ellos, yo. Algo anda mal, lo puedo ver reflejado en los ojos celestes de mi mentor. Hace unos días recibimos una noticia, él no se interesó en compartirla conmigo, pero puedo ver cómo le afecto, repentinamente la poca bondad que le quedaba desapareció y un umbral siniestro tomo su lugar. El cambio se dio tan rápido que no puede creerlo. En cuestión de segundos me dio una orden, por la que sin saberlo me llevaría a pelear contra los maestros del palacio de Jade… donde me tuve que enfrentar contra la maestra Tigresa… estuvimos igualadas, pero cuando los demás aparecieron tuve que correr, el castigo por haberle fallado a mi mentor fue alto, ahora para compensarlo, me veo obligada a hacer algo que no quiero…"- Jun Zhuo_

Sobre un paisaje desértico y bajo un cielo gris, solo se podía ver a un ser viviente, un ganso mensajero volando sobre el área y en cuyas patas sujetaba un pergamino, un mensaje que cambiaría la vida de muchos y acabaría con la de muchos más. El destino del ave era un edificio similar a un palacio… y el único que se podía ver a todo lo ancho del horizonte. Cuando fue capaz de verlo comenzó con su descenso hasta dejarse caer en las manos de un guardia felino, este deja al ganso en el suelo y corre directamente hacia la habitación del jefe indiscutido, al final de todas las gradas, en la parte más alta de lo que alguna vez fue un palacio habitado por los maestros del Valle de Leithan.

Al terminar de subir las gradas toco la puerta tres veces, y espero obediente una señal de aprobación.

-adelante- escucho decir a una voz profunda desde el otro lado de la puerta; el guardia abrió la puerta y entro -¿a qué se debe esta interrupción?

Estando a unos pasos de la puerta, el guardia se arrodillo, viendo de reojo a 9 de los diez mejores alumnos, todos son ninjas del más alto nivel, todos son felinos, visten de negro y llevan máscaras, de molo que solo se puede ver el brillo de sus ojos en la oscuridad, ellos, para distinguirse de los ninjas bajo su comando llevan además, hombreras de un metal plateado. Los 9 se encontraban reunidos en una mesa a su izquierda, cubiertos por la oscuridad, al parecer discutían un tema importante, pero dejaron de hacerlo para ver al guardia. El maestro y jefe, se encontraba viendo por la ventana, él era una tortuga, un viejo lleno de remordimientos, con un corazón sombrío y podrido.

-traigo un mensaje para usted, es del clan del oeste- anuncio el guardia

-léelo

-si mi señor… aquí dice: de parte clan del oeste, lamentamos las noticias sobre su hermano y amigo nuestro, es por esto que decidimos unirnos a vuestra noble causa, nuestros ninjas están ahora bajo sus órdenes, tengo la certeza de que los llevara a la victoria, espero que mis humildes tropas sirvan en su venganza

-puedes retirarte

-si mi señor- decía el guardia con la mirada aun baja, dejando el pergamino sobre un mueble pequeño al lado derecho de la puerta y cerrando esta al salir

Uno de los nueve, el más alto y robusto, con un físico similar al de Tai Lung pero con una voz todavía más siniestra, pregunto -¿Cuáles son sus órdenes señor?

-sé que los maestros del palacio de jade me ocultan algo, también sé que nuestras fuerzas no serán suficientes para derrotarlos

-mi señor, con todo respeto, si el clan del oeste nos presta sus 26 ninjas seriamos 75, pienso que seriamos suficientes

-y yo pienso que no debiste interrumpirme

-lo siento mi señor, por favor, le ruego me perdone- el imponente felino cayo de rodillas al suelo, temeroso, temblando. Su señor giro levemente la cabeza para verlo de reojo, esos ojos color celeste eran los más temidos por las personas que sabían de lo que era capaz esta tortuga, en todos sus años, ningún alumno suyo ha podido derrotarlo, lo que le hace sentir decepción… pero quizás, de entre todos ellos, con quien está más decepcionado es con su hija adoptiva, Jun Zhuo, ya que ella logro superarlo hace muchos años, pero se niega a seguir el sendero que él le impuso.

-ya sabes cuál es el castigo- sus compañeros observaron al más fuerte entre ellos, retirarse como un lacayo insignificante, consientes del dolor que le espera, solo bajaron la mirada.

-quiero que se dividan en tres grupos- ordeno su señor –quiero que ataquen a tres aldeas diferentes… después les explicare porque, pero por el momento quiero que digan a mi hija que liderara el primer grupo, quiero que uno de ustedes vaya con ella ahora, su castigo ya termino, la necesito ahora… para enmendar el error que cometió.

-yo iré mi señor- se ofreció la única hembra entre los ahora ocho presentes

La felina se inclinó en señal de respeto antes de salir por la puerta, después bajo al sótano, un lugar frio que solo era iluminado por algunas antorchas en el corredor, camino hasta lo más profundo de ese trecho y abrió la pesada puerta de hierro empleando todas sus fuerzas y aun así, abriéndola lentamente y con un rechinido espeluznante haciendo eco en el espacio silencioso de la habitación y el corredor. Cuando por fin pudo entrar, lo primero que vio fue la iluminación, unas antorchas ubicadas en la pared cilíndrica, esta habitación era especial, tiene tres veces el alto de una convencional y en medio, se encontraba Jun Zhuo, suspendida en el aire con cadenas en las manos, sus cadenas estaban clavadas en la pared, a lados opuestos, manteniéndola suspendida en una posición similar a la letra "Y".

-he aquí… Jun Zhuo, la favorita del jefe, heredera de todo lo que tenemos… que envidia tengo… pero a la vez puedo sentirme afortunada de no estar en tu lugar- la felina bajo una palanca en la pared y la tensión en las cadenas se liberó, dejando caer a Jun Zhuo de rodillas sobre un pequeño charco de su propia sangre -nuestro maestro te necesita para una misión, te quiere lista cuanto antes, menciono algo de enmendar tu error- informo antes de simplemente arrojar la llave cerca de Jun Zhuo y marcharse.

Con un gran dolor, la aun encadenada felina comenzó a retirar de una en una, las púas que iban a través de los grilletes en sus muñecas y perforaban su piel, por cada una de estas púas que retiraba, no solo caía un poco de sangre, sino también una dolorosa y silenciosa lagrima provenientes de esos bellos ojos color gris pertenecientes a Jun Zhuo, una tigresa de pelaje naranja, la única del clan que no usaba mascara además de su maestro, las mangas de su uniforme negro fueron arrancadas y suele llevar vendas en sus manos que llegan a medio antebrazo. Después de liberarse y vendar sus heridas se presentó ante su mentor y padre adoptivo para ofrecer nuevamente sus servicios… pero estando débil por la pérdida de sangre, sospecho que esta sería su última misión.

"vivo para servirte padre, compensare el error que cometí"- Jun Zhuo

Tiempo presente, aldea Flor de Loto:

"_En tiempos difíciles se toman medidas desesperadas… y lo sé muy bien. Muchas veces no logro entender las razones de la gente para cometer ciertas cosas tan atroces y viles… pero lo hacen… y lo tuve que vivir. No comprendo el por qué. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto? ¿Qué tenía que demostrarle a este nuevo mundo con tantas faltas de valores? ¿Por qué tenía que quitarme lo que más amaba? Hubo un tiempo que lo único que quería era venganza… pero al final me doy cuenta de que la verdadera razón que tengo para seguir, es la Justicia. La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de mí pasado. Crecí sin padres y por alguna manera varios me tenían terror. No tuve amigos de niño y la gente me miraba con desconfianza. Pensaban que podría ser alguien como lo fue el famoso guerrero de kung fu: Tai Lung. Todos conocían su historia y yo no era la excepción. A pesar de nunca haber entrenado una disciplina similar al Kung Fu, tenía una fuerza fuera de lo normal. Un día, alguien encontró algo especial en mí. Su nombre era Quan. Me encontró y se encargó un tiempo de mí. Era el herrero de la aldea Flor de Loto y era muy conocido por sus trabajos en la metalurgia. Le devolví el favor convirtiéndome en su aprendiz y trabajando en lo que él me pidiera. Finalmente llegó la aceptación por la gente de la aldea y fui reconocido por mí carisma y solidaridad hacia el otro. Por fin todo estaba saliendo de maravilla en mi vida… pero tenían que aparecer ellos y arrebatármelo todo"- Kenji._

Oculta en las entrañas de uno de los bosques de pinos más grandes de la región, se encuentra la aldea Flor de Loto. Una aldea de pocos habitantes pero muy felices de su estancia en ella. Las casas eran construidas con madera y una sustancia similar al adobe siendo fáciles de construir, pero a la vez bien resistentes a los cambios del clima. Gran parte de ellas llevaban las paredes cubiertas con enredaderas con hermosas flores de color amarillo, aunque también había de color carmesí y violeta. Todas las construcciones estaban rodeadas de hermosos jardines con grabados en los arbustos. Al centro de la aldea se ubicaba una gran plaza de piedra blanca. El nombre de la Aldea de la Flor de Loto se debía a aquella plaza. Su forma era hexagonal por una razón muy especial pues representaba a los seis fundadores del pueblo. En cada vértice se alzaba una estatua de cinco metros de cada uno de estos personajes tan ciegamente recordados por su gente. Estaba adornada con diferentes especies de plantas derivadas de distintas partes del país. Al centro, un gran estanque donde nadaban las carpas y en su superficie donde se exhibían las hermosas flores de loto. Pero una en particular que, según la leyenda de los ancianos, tiene más de doscientos años de vida.

Esta mañana, los niños corrían alegres por las veredas, las mujeres hacían las compras y los hombres ocupados en sus oficios para el bien común, pues el beneficio de uno, era el beneficio de otro. En uno de los talleres de la aldea, un viejo jabalí martillaba una pieza de metal recién salida del fuego para luego ser enfriada en aceite. En medio de su trabajo, una coneja muy cortésmente toca la puerta del herrero.

-¿Señor Quan? ¿Puedo pasar? Bueno… si es que no está demasiado ocupado-. El jabalí se seca el sudor de la frente y se aproxima a la puerta. Al abrirla se aparece un jabalí algo bajo pero robusto. Se notaba que ya era de avanzada edad aunque se veía muy lúcido para su edad. Con una gran barba blanca y tuerto de un ojo se pensaría que sería el viejo loco y amargo del pueblo pero la verdad es que era bastante simpático y servicial. Vestía de un delantal negro especial para protegerse el cuerpo y llevaba también guantes con el mismo fin de protección.

-¿Señora? Dígame que se le ofrece- le preguntó con su rosca voz de anciano. Ella le contó que buscaba a su aprendiz ya que había acordado en ayudarle con la reparación de unos muebles dañados.

-¡Ah! Ya veo… Kenji- dijo con un suspiro

-¿Quién era? –Preguntó el jaguar que se asomaba por detrás de Quan, limpiándose las manos con un trapo – ¡oh! Es cierto… los muebles, solo déjeme ir por mis herramientas

-de acuerdo Kenji- le respondió ella con una sonrisa

Luego de alistar sus herramientas el joven acompaño a la señora hasta su casa, al llegar fue derribado por un grupo de niños, que gustosos de verlo no dudaron en saltarle encima. Entre bromas risas era difícil no prestarle atención a los niños, que jugaban con él sin importarles que estuviera trabajando… era bueno volver, hacia un tiempo que no los visitaba; y luego de un almuerzo que no pudo rechazar Kenji compartió un tiempo con ellos… observando, que la más pequeña entre todos dibujaba algo. Volvió con el herrero para cambiar sus herramientas por: arco, algunas flechas y una mochila… quería comer pescado para la cena, así que camino hacia el bosque.

Al caer la noche:

Sombras corrían a través del bosque nocturno con completa libertad, rodeando su objetivo, esperando la señal de que todo debe ocurrir… el momento en que el plan debe entrar en acción. Los felinos vestidos de negro que ya estaban en su posición observaron la aldea Flor de Loto, su objetivo era buscar y destruir. Este grupo es de 22 ninjas y 3 líderes… son el primer grupo y llevan unos días observando la aldea desde la distancia, hasta donde saben hay uno o dos aprendices de Kung fu, eso quiere decir que su maestro debe estar cerca o escondido entre los aldeanos.

-Jun Zhuo, mi señora ¿y si el maestro de Kung fu que buscamos no está aquí?- pregunto un ninja, arrodillado frente a ella

-entonces nos buscara para vengarse cuando destruyamos el lugar, ahora ve a tu posición

-¿se encuentra bien?- se atrevió a preguntar cuando noto que las vendas en sus manos estaban manchadas de rojo –el viaje fue largo y corrimos a cuatro patas para ir más rápido…

-estaré bien- le interrumpió con un tono sin emoción, como era normal en ella –no debes preocuparte por mi

El ninja bajo su mirada –perdone mi señora, usted sabe que siempre me he preocupado por usted- luego se marchó, dejándole una pequeña sonrisa a la felina que ahora veía sus vendas

"por supuesto que lo sé, al final de cuentas eres el único"- Jun Zhuo

Una antorcha fue lanzada hacia el cielo nocturno… esa era la señal, los aldeanos que caminaban por las calles de la aldea no supieron en que momento los felinos de negro los habían atacado, sus cuerpos simplemente cayeron al suelo, sin vida, los felinos luego se adentraron en las casas y sigilosamente buscaron de habitación en habitación… pero ninguna de las personas coincidía con la descripción que les dieron… de igual forma, siguieron sus órdenes al pie de la letra y los atravesaron con sus espadas, no importando si eran adultos, niños o ancianos.

El silencio era tenebroso. Pero no fue eterno.

Toda la aldea fue alertada por el grito de una niña, que a diferencia de sus hermanos, había ido a su cuarto pero no se durmió temprano por estar dibujando… su tarjeta de cumpleaños, que está ahora en el suelo, fue pintada de rojo con la sangre de la inocente y joven artista. Las luces de las casas se prendieron casi al instante, el pánico se apodero de los que Vivian más al centro de la aldea, algunos se armaron con lo que tenían cerca, como una escoba o una cuchara… obviamente sus vidas tampoco tardaron en ser arrebatadas… en menos de media hora, ya no quedaban habitantes en la aldea.

Al centro de la aldea se reunió todo el grupo, para escuchar a uno de los líderes -bien… traigan la pólvora, llamaremos la atención

-aún es muy pronto- le interrumpió Jun Zhuo

-vaya, vaya, miren quien apareció, gracias por no ayudarnos

Ella ignoro lo que dijo su compañero y siguió opinando –será más seguro para el grupo que uno se quede a encender la pólvora cuando los demás se encuentren lejos, entonces ganan distancia y tiempo

-es una buena idea, gracias por ofrecerte- señalo al ninja que minutos atrás hablo con Jun Zhuo

-no hace falta, yo lo hare

-de acuerdo Jun- vio a los demás –vámonos de aquí

A las afueras, un joven jaguar que caminaba de regreso a la aldea, escucho unos sonidos a la distancia. En un principio no estaba seguro de que eran, pero cuando supo que eran pasos, se acercó con sigilo y se escondió en los arbustos de la entrada al pueblo. Segundos después, un gran número de desconocidos salían a todo galope de la aldea. Kenji observó detenidamente a los extraños de paso. Como diablos de ojos luminosos que corrían desesperadamente en busca de su siguiente víctima. El joven jaguar no supo que pensar. Fue como si hubiera visto a los mismos ángeles de la muerte con sus armas para llevarse consigo las almas de los inocentes. Se estaba desesperando. Quería ir hacia la aldea para saber cómo estaba su maestro. Saliendo de los últimos, un enorme felino de gran contextura, freno de golpe y se giró hacia los arbustos. Kenji se echó hacia atrás mirando al gigantesco sujeto con horror. El desconocido desenvainó su espada y le dio una estocada al arbusto.

-Mhhh…

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó uno de sus compañeros en un susurro, interesado en el repentino acto de su compañero.

-No es nada- respondió este con voz una voz siniestra que ponía los pelos de punta –Sigamos… nos quedamos atrás

El grupo de extraños desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche muy rápidamente. Kenji aún metido en la planta quedó como estatua con los ojos y garras bien salidos. Cuando se recuperó, salió de su escondite y corrió hacia la aldea. De puerta en puerta, fue golpeando con fuerza y gritando para que le contestaran… nadie lo hizo. Miró una de las ventanas abiertas del segundo piso de la última casa en que intentó llamar a alguien, y con su condición felina, no tuvo problemas para alcanzarla. Al adentrarse, solo había oscuridad. Siguió introduciéndose en las sombras con un silencio abrumador. Solo fue un paso para sentir una sustancia líquida y viscosa. Un olor extraño emanaba de la habitación y eso hizo que el jaguar pensara lo peor. Aplicando una vieja técnica que le había enseñado su maestro, prendió un farolito que estaba junto a la ventana. Al prenderlo, una mirada de total horror. Erizado como un cuerpo espín y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas presenciando el sádico cuadro frente a él.

La niña había sido apuñalada en su estómago para luego ser degollada. La sangre que corría de su cuello manchaba la portada de una tarjeta. Kenji se acercó lentamente al cadáver estupefacto.

-No…- dijo tomándola cuidadosamente y volteándola boca arriba. La puso en sus piernas rodeando su pequeña espalda con su brazo. La niña seguía con los ojos abiertos tras su muerte. El joven jaguar no pudo resistir mirarla a la cara. Una mirada de dolor… y miedo. Llevó su otro brazo al rostro y le cerró los ojos para que pudiera descansar en paz. Ya todo manchado en sangre, Kenji abrazó a la pequeña llevando su frente a la de ella.

-Perdóname- detrás de él, saco una hermosa figura hecha de greda. La miró un momento y en las patas de la pequeña dejó el adorno. La cargó para dejarla acostada sobre su cama. Cruzó sus brazos y le limpió cuidadosamente el rostro. Se quedó con ella varios minutos antes de decidirse a partir.

Con la vista en el suelo, recogió la tarjeta que la niña había dibujado. Con toda la portada ensangrentada solo pudo notar algunas letras que decían "Feliz". Se sentó en la ventana para verla bajo la imponente luz de la luna. Más fuerte fue su sufrimiento al ver que en la tarjeta aparecía ella con sus hermanos y amigos. Y la caricatura más alta era él. Kenji se aferró a la nota soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Esos bastardos… ¿Cómo han podido hacer esto? Y más a unos niños- Kenji echo una última mirada a la niña acostada para sumirse en el sueño eterno. Él sabía que debía sepultarla, pero no tenía el tiempo. Y tampoco tenía las agallas de ponerla bajo tierra o quemar su cuerpo. Simplemente la había acostado como una princesa.

El jaguar echo carrera a toda velocidad. En poco tiempo llegó hasta la zona central de la aldea donde estaba el taller de su maestro. Se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. La puerta había sido derribada y humeaba desde dentro. No vaciló ningún segundo y entro.

Todo estaba fuera de lugar. Las vasijas y herramientas estaban todas desquebrajadas o rotas esparcidas por el suelo, y más adentro, el techo colapsado. Varios de los calderos estaban encendidos provocando pequeños incendios por el alrededor. El felino se acercó lentamente hacia la habitación donde había caído el tejado. Miró detenidamente el cuarto sin hallar a nadie… pero eso no significó que no hubiera nadie. Bajo los escombros, una pezuña salía a la vista. Kenji corrió a remover los restos que lo cubrían, pero se detuvo, sabiendo quien era la persona debajo de ellos.

-No… ¿también tu Quan? No, no, por favor no- permaneció arrodillado frente a la pila de escombros por unos momentos, después un ruido y un olor a humo llamaron su atención.

Lo dudo por unos segundos, pero luego vio a través de la ventana a una silueta felina saltar de techo en techo, también vio hacia la dirección de la que provenía… pudo ver un par de casas incendiándose, fue cuando decidió levantarse y darle caza a ese bastardo. Sin pensarlo, salto por la ventana.

"ni pienses que te escaparas"- Kenji

En otra parte de China, se escuchó un gemido de pena… algo muy querido yacía con su cuerpo pintando el suelo cual rojo fresa, no tenía salvación. El viento sopló fuerte mientras la impotencia de una pequeña de mirada triste se reflejaba. Era lo único que tenía... para comer.

-¡rayos mi dumpling de fresa! ¡Maldita rata!- le gritó al cerdo que había pisado la poca comida que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir. El escándalo y gritos de la pequeña echa furia llamó a varios aldeanos la atención.

El cerdo bajó su vista hallándose un pequeño rostro bonito, de expresión descarada resaltando más en su persona la gran paleta roja de caramelo que cargaba en su espalda.

-¿una saltamontes?

Sin desconcertarse poco ni mucho mantuvo su mirada e hizo una clara mueca de disgusto -¡que descarado es usted! ¡Ha pisado el único alimento que he podido conseguir en días! ¿Sabe lo difícil que es conseguir algo en este lugar lleno de tacaños?- el cerdo vaciló un momento y dijo:

-entonces, me disculpo- resolvió invitar a la jovencita a comer con el pensamiento de que cualquier cosilla rellenaría su pequeño estómago y entonces se vería libre de culpa por haber pisado accidentalmente un dumpling.

Cualquier pensamiento se acabó al escuchar toscas quejas acercándose. "sé que está por aquí esa pequeñuela, en cuanto la agarre estrujare su mini cuerpecito y haré que devuelva lo que se robó"

El cerdo no prestó atención y volvió nuevamente su mirada a la pequeña verde… pero se había ido.


End file.
